


A Pleasant Discovery

by Gronk_The_Gormless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Other, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gronk_The_Gormless/pseuds/Gronk_The_Gormless
Summary: It was entirely an accident when she walked in on them.Jemma had simply meant to restock towels in the lockers, when she found the room already occupied.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 9





	A Pleasant Discovery

It was entirely an accident when she walked in on them.

Jemma had simply meant to restock towels in the lockers, when she found the room already occupied.  
Bobbi and Hunter was sitting closely huddled together on a bench, Bobbi softly talking to him.  
Jemma’s good manners stopped her from interrupting the intimate scene before her, but something else entirely stopped her from leaving.

Hidden in the door opening she observed the ex-lovers turned lovers again.  
She knew it was wrong to spy on people, but nonetheless here she was.  
Jemma strained her ears, trying to catch Bobbi’s words. “---good for me.” There was no mistaken Hunter’s moan of pleasure and his hips thrusting up into Bobbi’s hand.

Jemma felt a surge of want as she realized just exactly she was looking at.  
She could see the red tip of Hunter’s sizable dick as Bobbi expertly jacked him off.  
“You have to be good for me, only good boys gets to come.”  
Bobbi’s voice rose in volume as Hunter seemed right at the edge.  
Hunter was apparently not able to answer as he lost himself in the feel of Bobbi’s clever hand.  
When he thrust again, Bobbi apparently had enough, pulling his hair back sharply with her other hand. Hunter groaned, this time from the pain.

“Wicked boys don’t get to come at all.”

“Bobbii” Hunter whined.

Jemma felt her knees go a bit weak, her whole body lighting up at the scene. She knew she had had inappropriate feelings for Bobbi since her time undercover, but she had managed to lock them all up in a tiny box in the back of her mind. This was bringing it all back in full force.  
She wondered if she could get away with touching herself, without bringing attention to her presence.

“Naughty boy, if you want to come, you’ll have to ask nicely” Bobbi had a satisfied smirk on her lips as she teased him. “Please!” Hunter sounded desperate.  
“Please, can I come!”  
“Hmm...”Bobbi seemed to consider it, tapping her finger to her chin. Looking around the room, contemplating.

Jemma was frozen, unable to move, and Bobbi’s wandering gaze soon landed on her.

Her face barely betraying her surprise at seeing Jemma, Bobbi started to slowly move her hand on Hunter’s member again.  
Groaning, Hunter pressed his face against her neck.

Bobbi didn’t take her eyes of Jemma, as she continued, “You’re such a wicked little slut.”  
Jemma couldn’t tell if her words were meant for Hunter or her, but suspected it might be for both of them.

Jemma was enthralled as she watched them, it gave her thrill unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

It was only when Hunter groaned loudly and came in Bobbi’s hand, that the spell broke.

She distantly heard Bobbi’s sultry tones praising Hunter, as she hurried down the long hallways.  
Pushing in the code hurriedly, only getting it right on the second try, Jemma rushed into her bunk.  
With a hand on the wall she quickly pulled her trousers down just enough.

She expelled a relieved sigh as her fingers pressed against her soaked panties.  
“Oh god.” Pulling her panties to the side, she moaned as she worked to get herself off as fast as possible.  
It was a long time since she had been this horny, and she quickly reached her climax.

Trying to catch her breath, she leaned on the cold concrete wall.

This was certainly an unexpected turn her day had taken, and she wasn’t sure how she could ever look either Bobbi or Hunter in the eyes, ever again.

But Jemma also felt a deep calm wash over her, as she came down from the high.

After splashing some water in her face, and changing her sodden panties, Jemma returned to work.

Mind-blowing orgasm, and discovery of voyeuristic kinks aside, she still had work to do today.

She was on knees, buried in the reorganization of a storage cupboard, when she heard someone enter the door behind her.

When she turned and saw who it was, she almost knocked down the boxes she’d just spend an hour organizing.

“B-bobbi!”

From Jemma’s position on the floor, the blonde seemed an imposing figure, standing towering over her with her arms crossed, a stern expression on her beautiful face.

Jemma started panicked, quickly rambling of an apology. “-it was an accident… and I didn’t mean to...I mean-”  
For some reason, Jemma found the idea of Bobbi being disappointed with her horrible.  
She was almost tempted to beg for her forgiveness.

Bobbi’s stern expression broke, as she interrupted Jemma. “It’s okay, Jemma. It wasn’t exactly a private location, anyone could have walked in on us.”

She raised an eyebrow as she continued, “although, I don’t know if anyone else would have stayed and watched.”

Jemma blushed, casting her eyes down. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered.

“Did you enjoy it?” “What!” Jemma looked up at Bobbi shocked by her question.

Bobbi offered a hand helping Jemma up.

She leaned closer to her,“were you, perhaps, a little bit naughty?” Bobbi asked with a mischievous smile. “Did you enjoy watching me wank my ex?”

“I did,” Jemma surprised herself with this admission. 

Bobbi nodded satisfied with Jemma’s answer. 

“You’re welcome to stop by my bunk later, for a reprise,” Bobbi’s tongue darted out to wet her lip. “Or maybe more?”

Jemma nodded mutely, already looking forward to tonight’s show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I'm currently working on the next chapter, but it is turning into a bit of a behemoth.  
> So I'm considering whether I should split it in two, it would mean I could upload the first part tomorrow.  
> What do you think?


End file.
